Poor Chld
by CR Foxhound
Summary: A songfic dealing with a dream Asuka had.Set to Korn's "Here to stay" .A first timer here,so please R


"POOR CHILD"

I don't own a damn thing, now get off my porch....

....sorry,you can stay....

....please?....

Asuka's eyes shot open.She looked around frantically and saw Shinji and Rei sitting in folding chairs beside her,still in thier plugsuits.They had elctrodes attached to thier temples which ran to a console in front of them.Asuka looked forward and saw the wires of her electrodes leading to the same type of console.The screen it had was blank.Then a message scrolled across the screen-

"BEGIN SYNC RATIO TEST"

Asuka's entire body tensed up as electricity shot through the electrodes.She had a hard time trying not to squirm but the other Eva pilots seemed impassive to the whole procedure.

_This time, taking it away I've got a problem, _

with me getting in the way...

Not by design

The electric current grew stronger and more persistant. Asuka could feel moisture developing on her forehead and back. She gritted her teeth and put a death grip on her chair.

A soon as it began-it ended. The redhead relaxed and let her shoulders slump. She exhaled and looked up as a beep caught her attention.

Shinji's screen suddenly had numbers scrolling across it-

"78.56%"-"PASS"

Rei's screen....

"80.32%"-"PASS"

Her's...

"0.00%"-"FAIL"

Asuka shot out of her seat,A Fail?.She couldn't fail, she was perfect, god's gift the everything and anything. She ripped off the electrodes and turn to storm off, but another "person" was taking the test.Un beknownest to her, a mere rag doll sitting to her left was hooked up the console as well.Asuka glanced at its screen....

"100.00%"-"EXCELLENT"

A doll....a doll......was better than her......some fake,plastic,dead,souless abomination of a toy bested her.

_So I take my face and bash it into a mirror_

I won't have to see the pain (Pain, Pain)

Asuka grabbed the rag doll and threw it into the console screen.

_This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating_

Anticipating, all the fucked up feelings again

Sparks flew and sizzled from the console screen and the rag doll caught on fire.Asuka took her folding chair and bashed the doll over and over.

_The hurt inside is fading _

This shit gone way too far

All this time I've been waiting

No I can not grieve anymore

The doll seemed to smile at Asuka,mocking her as it burned and was smashed even further.

_For what's inside awaking_

I'm done; I'm not a whore

You've taken everything and oh I can not

give anymore.

Asuka gave one last whack and threw the chair in an unknown direction.She fell to her knees panting and looked at the burning mess in front of her.

_My mind is done with this_

Okay, I've got a question

"Can I throw it all away?"

Take back what's mine

Asuka sat trying to catch her breath. She look up from under her red bangs and noticed she was in a basement. It was old and dusty. Junk and other items from lifetimes ago cluttered its confines. She could feel warmth on her back. Sunlight was coming through a window behind her.

_So I take my time, guiding the blade down the line_

Each cut closer to the vein (Pain, Pain)

Asuka turned to face the window but was greeted with another sight...

_This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating_

Mother hung limply from the rafters by a rope. Her body was swinging slightly and turning slowly to face Asuka...

_Anticipating, all the fucked up feelings again_

Asuka saw the demonic, toothy grin on her mother's dead face. She backed slowly away from the sight-turned and tripped over something she couldn't see. 

_The hurt inside is fading_

This shit gone way too far.

All this time I've been waiting

No I can not grieve anymore.

For what's inside awaking.

I'm done; I'm not a whore

You've taken everything and oh I can not

give anymore.

She was falling into darkness and the image of the basement above crawled away slowly until she was completely enveloped by black.

The fact that she didn't see it coming made the fall all the more painful. She could her hear body make a dull "thud" as it impacted the floor. Then suddenly two spotlights came on

_I'm here to stay _

(Bring it down)

I'm here to stay 

(Bring it down)

Asuka slowly made her way to her feet,slightly dizzy. She saw a small dark figure in the other spotlight....its eyes hidden by dark red hair.

_I'm here to stay _

(Bring it down)

Asuka walked towards the shaded figure and stopped a few feet from it when its head shot up to look at her

It was she...

As a child...

The older Asuka made a repulsed expression and the twins stared each other down. The younger child blinked and smiled. But her smile extended beyond the ends of her mouth and went all the way up to her ears as if her lips were plastic. The older Asuka looked in disgust.

_I'm here to stay..._

The younger child began to laugh, much to her older version's chagrin. Big Asuka put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth...

_Bring it down!_

Bring it down!

Bring it down!

The little one pulled from behind her a decapitated head of the big Asuka.The eyes were rolled back and the mouth opened in a ghostly "O" Blood dripped from the neck and the child swung the head playfully, laughing.

_Bring it down!_

Little Asuka threw the head at the older counterpart. Without realizing, Asuka caught the bloodied head. It felt like slime and an eyeball popped out. She immediately dropped the head and jumped back.

__

Gunna break it down!

Gunna break it down!

Gunna break it down!

Gunna break it down!

Gunna break it down!

Gunna break it down!

Gunna break it down!

The head rolled around and plopped itself onto its neck. It lunged at Asuka and she held up her arms in a futile defense. The head grabbed onto her plugsuit with its teeth and ripped it off. 

_GUNNA BREAK IT!_

Asuka did her best to over her naked body and she crumpled to the floor. She looked up to see the head but instead an army of her clones surrounded her in a circle.

_This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating._

Anticipating, all the fucked up feelings again.

Some were in plugsuits, others in school unforms. Some had sly grins, others with disapproving frowns. Then the army began to converge.

_The hurt inside is fading_

This shit gone way too far.

All this time I've been waiting

No I can not grieve anymore.

Asuka squelched into herself and she was struck in the back of the head. She fell forward and tried to curl up but the army beat her down relentlessly. They stomped on her head, kicked her in the stomach, scraped her breasts with their nails, and then one cupped her face in their hands. Asuka stared into her own face which grinned at her. It gave a deep but repulsive kiss then slapped her face.

_For what's inside awaking._

I'm done, I'm not a whore

You've taken everything and oh I can not

give anymore.

Asuka began to cry uncontrollably. Her clones beat her more and more. As her sobbing grew more intense, so did their efforts.

_Give anymore..._

Then four of the clones picked up Asuka and began to carry her limp body. She couldn't tell where they were taking her; the blood in her eyes disabled her vision.

_Give anymore..._

Then the group stopped, Asuka tried to raise her head but her body had had it.

_Give anymore..._

Then the clones began to swing Asuka's body like a potato sack, back and forth...

_Give anymore..._

They gave her one last swing and heaved her into the air. When it seemed Asuka would hit the ground, she kept falling, falling, falling....

She gave one last attempt to see. She could barely see the glow of a red light below her, and then a deep growling came from the depths below her. The red light became brighter and the eye of the Unit-02 was visible. The monster came from out of the abyss, jaws wide and swallowed the falling Asuka in one swift motion....

The sapphire eye dilated to a pinpoint and looked straight forward. Asuka lay in the hospital bed, breathing slowly. A nurse walked by the bed, glanced at the person in the bed and shook her head in pity.

"Poor child"

She closed the blue sheets around Asuka's area and walked off.

enD....

My first time, so be relentless in your flaming and picking this apart.


End file.
